The Night Before the Storm
by Celsius009
Summary: Uncertain of his next move the evening before he faces Kratos, Lloyd spends the night with the person he realizes is his reason for fighting.


******Inspired by a Japanese-style spa in the mountains. Also working on a much longer horror fic hoping to have done by Halloween and needed a break from scaring myself alone in a creaky office at the top of an empty house surrounded by windows overlooking a forested park with signs/trees/really-tall-thin-guy-wearing-a-black-s uit that all look like Slenderman. Fun fact! I'm a complete pansy.**

******Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The full moon overhead illuminated the night sky and the expanse of treetops below the large hillside overlooking the forest. The silence was broken only by droplets hitting the warm water of the spring as arms stretched skyward before settling behind their owner's head.

Lloyd closed his eyes sighing. It wasn't exactly a relaxing evening. Tomorrow he'd be searching the Heimdall forest for the final seal and Kratos... His father. The man who he'd be forced to fight to the death if need be.

How had it come to this... Was the only way this could end be taking his father's life? It made him wonder sometimes, the way the world always seemed to spiral towards cruel outcomes. He liked to blame the Desians, Yggdrasil, the two-world system for everything but sometimes it seemed more fundamental than that. Like the world itself jaded people, turned them hard so they could be better prepared for it. People would call them "negative" or they'd call themselves "realistic" but both meant the same thing: "perpetual state of unhappiness."

Apparently the only reason he still saw good and found joy in the world was because of his youth... But he saw the way Kratos or Raine or Regal looked at things. He never wanted to see the world like they did. He wanted to derive happiness out of more than responsibility or duty.

Lloyd shook his head bringing his hands back beneath the water. No, that was the way they saw things because that was how they chose to perceive it. The world never rewarded them for their cynicism, they just dealt with bad things casually, like they were expecting it. He never wanted to be that, looking around every corner for a threat or examining every person for the hidden dagger. He valued friendship and the trust he put in people, and the world ___did _reward him for that by surrounding him with the closest group of friends any person could hope for in a lifetime.

Sure, trust hurt sometimes. Kratos' betrayal, while loyal to his former friends, cut more deeply than any foe's sword could have. But continuing to trust after that had also given them Regal. He doubted anyone had ever trusted Zelos before them, and his appreciation for it showed with every interaction they had. Trust in the unlikeliest character at the worst of times ended up giving him the most important person he held onto in his life...

The underlying fear surfaced in his mind clear as day. He feared failure. Tomorrow, he would be facing Kratos one final time. He didn't fear failure for himself, but for the people that counted on him to succeed. The worlds that counted on him to succeed.

Everything about this one shot they'd obtained had been the culmination of countless occurrences of chance, luck and fortune. In no other cycle could any other group have come even close to the progress they'd made in saving the worlds. And if they failed, he could bet the life of every person he'd ever met that Yggdrasil would take steps to ensure no one else came that close again.

One poor gamble, one misstep, one split-second miscalculation and he knew Kratos would be unforgiving, and everything that had fallen into place to give them this glimmer of hope would have been for nothing. He would be facing an opponent with countless lifetimes more experience than he had. Lloyd couldn't depend on a cocky maneuver or moment of gloating to be Kratos' downfall, the art of killing had been one he'd been honing literally since this world's birth.

He brought his hands up again to rub his eyes. Taking in the big picture, this was a very bad idea. Lloyd was used to performing under pressure but tomorrow... He didn't know if he could pull it off.

An idea occurred to him. If he knew Kratos, the angel that never ate, drank, slept or enjoyed himself, he knew exactly where he'd be at this time.

He sighed once more letting his hands slip back under the water, feeling the warmth around his body encompass him. He was dragging his feet and knew it – but this might very well be the last pleasant sensation he'd ever feel and he intended to enjoy it.

"Alright then... Let's do this." Lloyd muttered unenthusiastically to himself preparing to rise. Just as he was about to stand however the door to the spring could be heard sliding open.

Turning around he saw someone poke their head around the corner as if unsure they were interrupting anything. He grinned, one of the truest smiles he felt in a long time.

"H-hey Lloyd." Sheena stammered, coming around the door when she saw he noticed her. "I saw you heading up the hill earlier and everyone else had gone to bed and... That doesn't sound too creepy does it?" She chuckled nervously fiddling with her long robe. The elves had lent them robes similar to the kimonos of Mizuho for the baths, but much thinner and form fitting. "Anyway I didn't know if you wanted some company or... I mean if not I get it you're probably really distracted and all that but..."

Lloyd's smile broadened as he shook his head. "Only if it's you."

Her blush was visible in the moonlight as she nodded, moving to the rocks along the edge and sliding her sandals off. Lloyd watched pleasantly, appreciating her movements as a part of her. Throughout their journey he found himself growing closer and closer to her, in a way similar to his other friends but... Deeper, somehow. Something in him made protecting her, being there for her, being a person ___around _her the most important thing he could aspire to in his lifetime.

Her blush deepened and she cleared her throat looking up at the moon. Lloyd realized he was staring and turned away feeling a heat warmer than the water rising in his face. Hearing her enter the water he turned back facing the forest, very aware of the fact that he was in very intimate proximity with a girl. He felt like an idiot only thinking of it now but it honestly hadn't occurred to him what sharing a hot spring meant. He cleared his own throat crossing his legs.

Throwing a glance in her direction it was possible the same thought was just now hitting her. She had submerged herself to neck level and was about five shades more crimson than the last time he saw her. She undid her hair and dipped beneath the surface for a second before emerging again, still not looking his way.

Figuring the best way past the awkward moment was by talking about something else, something they'd talk about with their clothes on for example, he sighed. "It might be the flourishing world effect, but the full moons seem to be prettier here than in Sylvarant."

Sheena turned her head towards the sky then back to him. "I wasn't going to say anything but..." They broke into smiles and both seemed to relax a bit after that. She moved over to the rock-seating perpendicular to him and stretched her legs out into the dark depths of the pool. After a moment of watching the murky water she spoke. "I can't imagine what it must be like, having to face him."

Lloyd nodded, looking into the water and chuckling dryly. "I'm glad I only have to do it once."

"Hey, we got your back Lloyd." Sheena said encouragingly. "I know you'll..." She trailed off unsure of how to phrase it.

"Do well?" Lloyd finished for her. Her face bore an apologetic expression as her mouth opened but he shook his head. "I know what you mean. Thanks Sheena."

She looked up abashedly. "You know the secret of training silent warriors? I finally got grandpa to tell me after years of asking when I was younger." Lloyd shook his head watching her with interest. "We embarrass the people who put their foot in their mouth. Eventually everyone just quietly does as they're told, no one wants to look like an idiot."

"Huh." Lloyd grunted looking back up to the moon. "Maybe I should have been raised in Mizuho."

"I'm glad you weren't." He glanced back to her and she looked away. "I m-mean, if you were then you wouldn't be you... And I like you. As you, not the silent-stoic type. The guy who's honest with what he knows and what he doesn't. Oh, sorry..." She murmured as her feet brushed his under the water.

He caught one of her feet between his and grinned up at the sky. She brought a hand up and flicked water in his face. Lloyd spat the water back out still smirking and released her foot only to have it rest on top of his. She reclined slightly, using his legs as a footrest as she too grinned upward.

"In case you couldn't tell I was never cut out for the 'silent warriors.'" She continued, "But that turned out for the best, right? I couldn't have helped you guys out otherwise."

Lloyd nodded. "Every step of the way has only been possible because of your skills, Sheena. I'm glad we found each other." He closed one eye as she playfully flicked water at him again.

She adjusted herself closer, her calves now on Lloyd's knees. As they sat there in the warm water he realized what Sheena was to him. She was companionship; not the same kind as a friend or ally but as a partner. Someone he could rely on, trust with anything, and in turn be relied on and trusted. He turned to her. She completed him, and he knew without her his life would be forever for the worse. There wasn't anything she could ask him he wouldn't do.

He could never bring himself to ask any more than that – what stronger form of bond existed between people?

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than he found himself watching the tips of her bangs floating lazily at the sides of her smooth face. The tendrils of water snake down her slender neck into the pool. Her slim eyebrows, cute nose, soft brown eyes reflecting the starry sky above, everything about her firmed his resolve to see this through. The worlds counted on him, sure. But more important than a hundred worlds, Sheena counted on him. Believed he wouldn't fail. She trusted in him as he trusted in her every time they stepped up to a temple altar. She'd never let him down and he had no intention of failing to return the perfect record.

"Lloyd?" She asked shifting her shoulders as she continued watching the sky. "What are you planning to do... After all this I mean. If... When we set the worlds straight and put everything back into its proper place, what do you want to do?"

Lloyd's mind drew a blank to such a simple question. "I hadn't thought of it... This has been the focus of everything since we began, hasn't it..." His mind went through everything his friends would be doing, but what would he make of his life? Setting his arms back along the side of the pool he thought aloud, "I'll be happy if I'm out of a job as an adventurer when things 'go back to normal.' But something's telling me there's going to be a lot to sort out when everything's put back together again, and I want to be there to help where I can. If not... I guess we'll have to see when it comes, huh?"

"Me too." She said quietly. "I-I mean I want that too. I want to do what you're doing. With you."

Lloyd looked at her but her gaze was averted. "Don't you have to go back to become chief of Mizuho?"

She removed her legs from his lap but before he could feel disappointment she was scooting closer to him. Her thigh brushed against his and he straightened before feeling her cool hair against his shoulder. "The truth is... I don't want to go back. This last year of my life has been the greatest I've ever had. And if I do go back... I wouldn't be with you anymore."

Lloyd wasn't sure if it was the appropriate response but his gut told him to let his outstretched arm slide off the rock and around her shoulders, risking a look down in her direction. Her eyes were scanning his face for a reaction and quickly looked away when he caught her gaze.

"You're the one who's been telling people to do what they want... Not what other people say they should do, right?" She asked rhetorically still looking away. Her dark eyes focusing on the water, light blush across her features, Lloyd found her appearance breathtaking.

___'And _she ___wants to be with _me___?' _He smiled, turning his torso towards her and bringing his forehead to hers with a light bump. Her eyes flew to his at the closeness of their faces but he didn't push for anything more. Closing his eyes he simply held her there, feeling the closeness of their bodies. To hold someone he held so dear, a soul mate in his arms and just ___being _together meant more to him than any other experience on their journey thus far.

He... Loved her. Cherished her. There was no other word to describe it. She was more important to him than any other person or concept in his known universe. He would give his life and a million others if it meant keeping her safe in the coming storm. Everything else seemed insignificant by comparison.

Opening his eyes he saw her lips parted, eyes closed, forehead pressing against his. Something instinctual drove him to cover her mouth with his, wrap her in his arms and never let go, but he suppressed the urge as her eyes opened. No longer evading contact they watched his steadily, face an expression of hope and anxiety.

His arm slid down one shoulder and held her by the upper back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers and resisting another urge to continue caressing. His heart throbbed hard in his chest unsure if he was being too bold.

"Lloyd..." She whispered, eyes pleading with his. It wasn't a warning or a begging, simply his name. She just wanted to say it.

Finally logic caught up to Lloyd like a rheaird to the stomach. What the hell was he doing? He'd already admitted he loved her like nothing else in the worlds mattered, she was here in his arms, not sleeping in bed or off on her own, she ___told _him she'd wanted to be with him. And she didn't recoil or stop him from being this close.

His other hand came around to gently stroke her cheek, steeling himself for the potentially very stupid thing he was about to do as his heart pounded double time. Closing her eyes again she leaned into it before tilting her chin up, lips parting again.

This time Lloyd gave in. He was done pretending the obvious didn't exist; he wanted her, and guessed by the way her body was now pressed against his she wanted him too. Her arms rose out of the water and settled across the back of his neck as their kiss deepened, warm tongue slipping into his mouth.

Lloyd didn't know the first thing about kissing, he'd never done it before and had tuned out all the times Zelos had gone into great detail about proper techniques, hand placement, and "just the right amount of tongue." But Sheena didn't seem to mind. He didn't have anything to compare to but from what he'd heard this might have been her first kiss as well.

His hands settled on her wide hips, fingers tightening their hold as she lifted herself out of the water and straddled him. Far too soon for his taste however they broke, Sheena breathing heavily forehead against his again.

Half-lidded she looked into his eyes. "I can't tell you how much better that was than when I imagined it."

Lloyd rested his arms across her lower back, pulling her against him again just relishing the sensation of their bodies so close together, her curves contouring to his muscles. Opening his eyes again he gave his arms a light squeeze as he called her name, a dark thought needing voicing. "Sheena?"

She made a "hm?" sound in her throat.

"If... Tomorrow. If I can't... Don't beat Kratos." She watched his eyes carefully. "I'm sorry Sheena. This was stupid of me."

But she didn't seem to take his apology seriously. "I couldn't agree less, Lloyd." She responded, laying a softer kiss on his lower lip. Their eyes met and he understood. In her mind, he couldn't fail. Oddly enough he found this emboldening rather than feeling more pressured. Then again, what else could he expect from the incredible woman in his arms.

Smiling he moved in for another kiss, meeting her slightly above him and holding the moment for some time. After they broke Sheena looked to the moon then back to him. "I think you should get some rest. We got you the big room at the inn to gather your strength." She didn't need to remind him that he'd need every ounce of it.

Lloyd nodded and reluctantly let go of her waist as she slid back into the water. Turning he hoisted himself out of the spring and instantly felt the cool night air on his naked body. Moving to the rocks where he'd left his robe he noticed Sheena hadn't gotten out of the water. Turning back he saw her up against the side of the pool resting her head on her hands, watching him contentedly.

He didn't embarrass himself further by trying to cover up, but walked purposefully over to his robe, donned it quickly and turned back to face her smugly for his turn.

The look on her face faltered only for a second before she made for the side of the spring. Lloyd realized what she was doing a second too late as he dashed for the robe but she'd already stretched out to get it, yanking it into the water with her and a few seconds later emerging soaking wet, but completely covered.

Lloyd nodded in a "yeah, yeah" fashion as she made for the exit bumping her hip into his as she passed.

The walk back was hustled due to the chilly air but they made their way down the moonlit path between the trees and arrived at the inn without incident. The town was silent and deserted, for which Sheena was grateful for not having to explain the water she trekked up the front steps and into the lobby.

Shivering slightly she bid Lloyd goodnight. "Just let us know if you need anything, okay?" She asked, her hand lingering on his a moment before moving down the hall towards the section of the inn the girls were sleeping with an extra sway to her hips.

Lloyd grinned as he slid his key into the lock. He really did like it with her hair down. Though his smile faded slightly as he knew what came next. Gaze shifting to the swords leaning against the dresser in the dark room he undid his robe, grabbing his pants and starting to tighten his belts.

He knew Sheena would have his back tomorrow, but even if she believed in him the stakes were high. The worlds, his and her future, wouldn't be sacrificed because he choked in front of his friends. If he faced Kratos tonight, now, it could be over and done with. He paused. Did angels have night vision? He might be giving Kratos an unnecessary advantage. But tonight was the full moon, it was almost as bright as day anyway.

Bringing his arms through his sleeves he was about to button his shirt when a timid knock was heard at the door. Curious he moved to it, sliding it open to reveal a still drenched Sheena who suppressed a shiver and looked up at him with a blush.

"Oh my god I knew it."

"Colette locked the door after I'd left..." She explained sheepishly rubbing her arms for warmth.

Lloyd stared at her. "You probably could have whispered for her to open up and she'd have heard you." He chuckled moving closer to hold her arms.

"I didn't try very hard." She confessed looking up at him, blush across her features deepening as she glanced away before doing a double take. "You going somewhere?"

Lloyd opened his mouth, realizing he was three-quarters dressed in travel attire. But before he had an opportunity to explain she'd pieced it together and a look of unbridled fury crossed her features. "You idiot! Did you really think you were going to do this without us?"

"Oh yeah, now it's gettin' good."

"Sheena please, just listen–" Lloyd tried to speak but was cut off by her finger in his chest.

"No Lloyd ___you _listen, I just shared a kiss with the man of my dreams and what's next on his to-do list? Get himself killed by wandering a forest alone at night!" She ranted voice rising audibly.

"God she's so hot when she's angry..."

"I know I can beat him Sheena, but I don't know if I can do it with you all there! What if I mess up, or lose focus, or... Get you hurt!" Lloyd voiced in frustration. Saying his fears aloud somehow helped rather than keeping it bottled up.

"Talk her down, that's right. Now spank her a little..."

Sheena opened her mouth to retort and closed it again, staring at Lloyd with a perplexed look who returned one of equal confusion. Together they turned to face the closet on the far left of the room opposite the large window with the view overlooking the forest.

"...Did I say that out loud?"

Sheena's anger peaked and she stormed to the closet throwing it open to reveal a cowering Zelos against the corner.

"It's not what it looks like!" Were the first words out of his mouth. In a rare instance of giving him the benefit of the doubt she crossed her arms, waiting. He drew out long sounds that didn't quite make words as he attempted to come up with another reason why he was hiding in Lloyd's closet. When he settled on "Aaaaahhhrrrreehhhhffff. Crap." she reached in and pulling him by his ear, dragged him across the room before throwing him out the door.

"Can I just watch the makeup-se–"

Sheena slammed the door behind her, facing Lloyd again. Lloyd was indeed intimidated but he'd been spared her initial outburst.

Deciding it would be easier to fight Kratos for the fate of the worlds than convince her of anything he simply stood his ground. "I'm going Sheena. You can't stop me."

She let out an incredulous breath of surprise and amusement, crossing her arms. "Can't I–?!" She cut off as Lloyd picked her up by the shoulders as easily as lifting a large stone and set her to the side of the door.

He turned, grabbing his scabbards from the dresser and stepped towards the door only to have his sight go black for a second as a fist crossed his chin. When he shook his head to clear his vision his realized his was looking at the ceiling, Sheena still in her thin spa robe standing between him and the door.

As he brought himself to a knee and then to a standing position she shook her head. "We said we'd fight Kratos tomorrow and we'll do it tomorrow. You're not leaving without us Lloyd. The longer this goes on for–"

Lloyd made a sudden charge forward but had his lead leg pushed back by a well-aimed kick, causing him to fall backwards looking rather foolish.

"The longer this goes on for the more tired you'll be. Just go to sleep Lloyd, Kratos will be there in the morning. Literally." Sheena concluded calmly reaching for one of his scabbards.

Making an unexpected lunge he managed to grab the end of the wooden covering before she pulled it away, rising with it and pushing it between them. He wasn't going to take her in hand-to-hand, she knew about a hundred moves for every one he did, but strength was something he definitely could overpower her in.

And she knew it too, by the way she tried rolling and turning it it from his hands in a number of disarming techniques. But his swords were something he knew, and taking it from him would be harder than punching him out.

Breathing sharply as her back pushed against the wall with the length of wood pressing against her upper chest she rolled her shoulder, quickly using the reverse momentum to duck under Lloyd's makeshift weapon and rise up flush with his bare chest wrapping her legs around him. Growling he clumsily stepped back trying to create the distance between them again but her position on his waist made it impossible.

"I didn't want to do this Lloyd..." She grunted, using her head to keep the scabbard from coming between them again as she slid her arms in a figure-eight around his neck.

Lloyd recognized the hold too late, trying to tuck his chin only serving to dig it into her well-entrenched wrist. Flexing his neck he strained to breath, one deep inhale causing his entire vision to be covered in grey flecks.

His back hit something soft. The bed. He thought. It was a matter of seconds before the lack of blood would cause him to lose consciousness and he hastened to wedge the tip of his scabbard between her forearm and his chest, a motion she couldn't prevent without giving up her position. Using the rest of his strength he brought his arm down against the end of the hilt which acted as a lever to force her arm up.

He tucked his chin to stop the arm which came right back trying to resume the hold and used his free arm to push her elbow over her head, flipping them across the mattress with a cry of surprise from her.

Keeping her elbow pinned as she struggled under him he caught her watching his body exposed by the shirt which had never been buttoned. Seeing him noticing her wandering eyes she redoubled her efforts, free hand unable to administer any holds resigned to punching at his face again, which he caught with his other arm and contained beside its equally devastating partner.

Positive she was out of weapons now he grunted in shock as her thighs tightened considerably around his waist squeezing just below his diaphragm. Momentarily unpleasant but as he tightened his core he knew she was out of tricks. He leaned forward resting his head to the side of her neck waiting for the pain to pass as her legs tired out. The average time someone could keep the muscles tensed this long was about ten seconds. Hers lasted twenty.

Finally they gave out and she continued resting her ankles hooked behind his back as her chest heaved against his.

"You're not leaving." She panted stubbornly in his ear. She held her head against his. "I won't let you."

Lloyd smiled against her skin, realizing her robe dipped dangerously low from their struggling and that he was against her bare shoulder and neck. "No..." He breathed heavily into her still-damp hair, "I guess I'm not."

Here he was with the most beautiful girl he couldn't dream of, fighting to be able to give her a future, and here she was willing to knock him out to keep him from getting hurt. Even if he had been able to somehow untangle himself from her, grab his swords and get away he'd be fighting or sprinting every step of the way through that forest. By the time he'd have reached Kratos a week later he would be too exhausted to even have a sparring session let alone a real fight.

"Lloyd." She called softly into his ear.

"Sheena." He answered quietly turning his head to face hers.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Not when I could have been there to save you." She said before pausing as if unsure how to continue. "Because I think... I'm in love with you." He couldn't see her face but could feel her body tense against his while saying those words as if feeling they were too much but knowing it was the truth. "I'm not just saying that because I want you to say anything–"

"Sheena." He said quietly still feeling her rigid around him. "You are the most important person in the world to me. And knowing that person loves me back..." He didn't need to finish describing the feeling in his chest, because he knew she felt it too.

It occurred to him for the second time that night how close they were, this time much more intimately entwined than before despite their clothes. Again their thoughts seemed to share parallel lines for a moment later he felt the legs around his waist tighten lightly before relaxing again as a low moan emitted from her throat.

Freeing one of his hands he brought it down along her thigh, sliding it up against the robe slowly before pushing it to her waist. A low gasp came from her and he rose his head. A coy smile played across her lips as her eyes closed, biting her lower lip as she arched her back up towards him.

"For the love of Martel do. Not. Stop."

Her eyes fluttered open to take in his puzzled expression before rolling her eyes. Lloyd sighed as he sat up, uncomfortably adjusting his pants as Sheena stood, made sure her robe was securely in place and marched over to the closet.

"No, no I'm hiding in the next room! This is... Regal!"

The doors flew open again revealing Zelos. "Now this time I do have an excuse!" He cried out to deaf ears. As far as Sheena was concerned at this moment he was just another layer of clothing between her and Lloyd.

"No c'mon wait please I'm almost done!" He yelled as he was thrown out the door once again.

Sheena locked the door behind her this time and glanced at the window. Lloyd nodded and moved to close it. After the latch was securely in place he turned in time to catch Sheena's mouth with his own, her hands sliding inside his shirt and over his toned arms letting the garment fall to the floor. Moving to the bed he realized she'd already undone one of his belts. The other was in place but he slid the pants off easily enough. He found himself on top of her again, Sheena gasping as her nails dug into his back while he kissed the sides of her neck and moved down to the collar of the robe.

"Dammit!" The exclamation could be heard from outside the shuttered window which they both ignored.

Sensing his hesitation she smiled, hooking one of her shins around his and employing the same shoulder roll she'd used earlier. Before he realized it he was on his back, Sheena straddling him again. She ran her fingers along his chest feeling every muscle along his abdomen before leaning over him. Catching his gaze gravitate downward she grinned, pleased to know he appreciated her body after all.

Pushing his head back she sat up, untying the robe and letting it fall open. His hands slipped inside and around her waistline before flipping them back over, her naked body laying exposed beneath his. Sheena closed her eyes as his gaze traveled down her amazing form, dark wet hair and robe sprawled along the bed under her. She arched her back again and he slid his arm around her slim waist, lowering himself to her.

He was nervous, definitely. But knowing the other person was equally so meant there were no standards or expectations to meet. It was simply him and her, expressing their love for one another in the way they both desired. He cared more deeply for her than he ever would for anyone else, and sharing this experience with her was as instinctual as breathing, as natural as loving her.

Lloyd didn't know what the future held for either of them, what was to come the following year, month, day. But he did know what he held now was real, not ideas. The woman in his arms gave him meaning, a purpose even when all other causes lost theirs.

So long as she stood beside him, he knew he would never fail.

* * *

******As always a word of advice on descriptions, choice of wording, or just a generic review is appreciated. I'm always trying to improve and with a little input the next story may be more to your liking. Have a great day!**


End file.
